2014-03-23 - Stark Expo: Breakfast with Harry
Most of the VIPs for the Expo are staying at the nearest five star hotel. And that's where Harry is, sitting at a table alone, eating breakfast. He's skimming his smartphone as he shovels a bite of pancakes into to his mouth. At a nearby table, a pair of bulky guys in OsCorp hats sit-- probably his handlers. Peter is not staying at a five star hotel. The place that JJJ has put him up at would probably be more described as half star. It's hte type of place people who are drugged out or otherwise using as cover for dealers stay at. Peter has not touched the breakfast buffet there out of fear of mutant cockroaches. Now, walking to meet Harry, Peter is yawning and looking at the platters hungrily. Harry looks up, cracking a smile as he sees his friend. Rising to his feet, he greets him with, "Hey! Pete! So, pancakes of french toast? I didn't know, so I hadn't ordered for you yet.", and a man-hug. And of course Harry will insist on Peter having breakfast with him-- it gets comped to the room anyway. "Unless you grabbed something already? Coffee?" He waves a waitress over to take Peter's breakfast order, settling back into his chair. "Another of those orange-pineapple juices, sweetheart," he tells the waitress with a grin, gesturing to his empty glass. She laughs, then turns to Peter. Peter Parker glances over at the waitress, "Friend of your's or just being friendly?" Peter goes to slide in over next to Harry, "And how you doing Harry? Looks like you're having a lot of fun over at the Expo." Peter can hardly -wait- to see the tabloids now then as he looks over and rubs at his back, "And you're definitely in a lot better shape." "Just being friendly," Harry replies with a grin and a wink to the waitress. She seems amused with him. Same old Harry. The waitress tilts her head at Peter. "So, pancakes or french toast? Oatmeal, cream of wheat, or grits? Sausage or bacon? How would you like your eggs? And what to drink?" There's a longing glance over from Peter at the menu and he errs, "Uhm, I'll have a grapefruit, waffles, and some oatmeal and orange juice. Thanks a lot Harry." The waitress nods, giving Parker a smile before she slips off to got get his breakfast. Harry takes another bite of pancakes-- his oatmeal long since demolished, his eggs left ignored (like always), no evidence of bacon remaining on his plate. He chews and swallows, then grins back over at Peter again. "No problem. I'm just glad we're getting a chance to catch up. Much more relaxed here anyway-- when I get back to the Expo, I probably won't be around too much to hang out." He rolls his shoulders a bit, cracking his neck. "It's been fun, but it's a lot of work." Peter Parker nods, "So this is about your only time off then? And are things at your company going well then?" He can't help but chuckle, "I suppose then that getting ot party is about all the time you get off these days, Harry." Peter misses his friend. "Also Flash says to hit him up anytime you want to see how bad you'll lose at basketball." "Lose? Me?" Harry laughs. "And yeah. Dad's off working on some new project-- probably another political bid or something. So, it's all me." The waitress arrives with another glass of juice for Harry, and Peter's food and juice as well. She gives them both a grin before slipping off as Harry gives her a wink and a 'thanks, babe'. Taking a swing of his juice, Harry muses. "You missed the presentation from Hammer Industries last night, Pete. They look like they are working on some pretty harsh stuff." He grimaces. "Our presentation should be a lot lighter, OsCorp, that is." That gets a frown on Peter's face for a moment, that quickly vanishes. "Uh, yeah. I read the reports.. And honestly I thought Hammer was always trying to one up Stark? Though that was the dad of the mayor, right?" Peter goes to work on a baguette then as he nods his thanks at the waitress. "And any idea of what your dad is going to be doing?" "No clue," Harry shrugs. "As long as it keeps him busy. You know how he is, Pete. If he's bored, he gets all bossy and stuff." Harry winces again. "He was /pissed/ yesterday when he say the pictures in the tabloids. I ended up spending an hour just getting my ass chewed-- while hungover. Which didn't help." Now that has Peter frowning, "Look, Harry, OsCorp is still your company. If your dad is doing something really big and really public you don't have the slightest clue over on.." "You worry too much, Pete." Harry chuckles. "Dad's Dad. Whatever he's doing, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been doing a lot of meetings lately in his office with government types, which is why I'm pretty sure it's some kind of political crap again. I'll get to smile and wave at people with him from time to time, and everything will be good." He grins. "Can we /not/ talk about my Dad? Seriously. I'm enjoying being on opposite sides of the country at the moment." Now that part has Peter -definitely- worried. But he's long since learned over how to bury it, "And what sort of government types if you don't mind my asking? You'd think he'd have the sense to pall about with men who had greater fashion sense than MiB's." He coughs, "Sorry, you're right. Anyways, what's your current project?" Or girlfriend. "Lots of fun ones. The OsBoard is my favorite-- a personal glider, we have some militarized ones for, you know, military use, but the non-weaponized ones I'm actually looking at starting a new extreme sport with. Already been in talks with Red Bull and ESPN about it." Harry grins. "And we've started making our own energy drinks, too. Also, medical is looking at regeneration of nerves, brain tissue, and spinal cord cells. But that's still in research. Maybe one day, you know? COuld help out a lot of people." Yep, it's the old Harry. He may be a bit of a playboy, but he's still a good person. "I'm been helping with the OsBoard stuff-- you'll love it. I'm showing it off at the presentation." And Peter knows just where the technology for that one came from. And he knows all too well those particular 'development's are directed. And where Harry's inspiration came from. "Oh that's awesome. You should go ahead and get that guy they had from the comedy Time Travel movies to do the presentation. I bet you could have him come in on a flying car and go ahead and one up Mister Stark that way." "Nah," Harry grins wickedly. "I'll be flying in on it myself. If Stark can fly in with his suit, I can show off my new board. I've got a knack for it." No clue why. "It'll blow everyone away, I think-- they're a bit expensive for the public, but I'm sure eventually we can get the prices down where you'll see kids all over OsBoarding, right?" Peter Parker rubs his head, "Just make sure you're not going to be leaping over any giant cybernetic flying shark over in the presentation. That never ends well." Spoken like someone who has too many of those in his life. "Nah, just flying in, showing it off, showing off some of our other tech advances." Harry gives Peter a concerned look. "You look off, Petey. Something wrong?" Peter Parker shakes his head, "No, just thinking of how many people you're going to have threatening lawsuits for stealing their ideas on that sorta thing. Your legal department is gonna be earning hours." "Eh, Dad made sure it was patented. Apparently he took out a patent for the prototype years ago. We just... you know, made it viable." Harry finishes his juice. "And I'm not worried. That's why we pay the lawyers anyway, right?" That has a half look of sadness going on over on Peter's face that vanishes. "Yeah, you're not going to be trying to one up Hammer with weapons on that thing, right?" "Hell no. Well, the military version has some," Harry admits. "But the regular one? Why weapons? That's a dumb idea. It's just for harmless fun." Peter nods, "Good, you don't want to make those just into another big.." Then he sighs, "Never mind." "No, what is it?" Harry looks concerned again. "Seriously, Pete, you're worrying me. You look stressed. Jameson leaning on you a bit much?" Peter Parker sighs, "I know that Harry, but those things came about long after. If this is like your dad normally does, he's making a ton of tanks over using that at the same time." "Dad had nothing to do with it," Harry scowls. "I found the prototype in the lab and pushed for it. It's fun, it's light, and... I dunno. It's not weapons or biochemicals or any of that stuff I don't know anything about. I /do/ know about having fun, and it was seriously fun. And without the military payload, it's only a third of the weight." That's a relief to Peter. He's just praying where the inspiration didn't come from over for Harry in the first place. "So where did you get the stuff you miniaturized over in the first place then?" "Some prototype Dad build after he got back from being held by the Green Goblin," Harry replies offhandedly. "Apparently he was able to get a look at his tech, and made something similar. Then decided against using it-- it's just not cost efficient on a large scale." It's only the fact he has a mouthful of food that stops Peter from going literally pale and spittaking as he mechanically chews at it. "Got it." Oh God. Oh God. Harry yawns, looking at his almost empty plate. How did it get so empty? Hrmph. He drinks from his glass of water. "Yeah. So, it should all work out pretty well." Images flash through Peter's mind. Norman on a glider. Norman dead. Harry on a glider. Harry breaking down. Just where that tech came from. Knowing that everyone flying on that thing will have a little bit of goblin glider underneath. "Uh, yeah. And congrats on also avoiding the hungoveredness of the after party. Flash would love to know your secret." "Ha!" Harry laughs. "Should have seen me yesterday morning. I was a zombie." He mimicks the zombie look and outraised hands. "It was pretty terrible." Peter Parker rubs over at his head, "That somehow explains the greater population of New York now that I think of it after New Years Eve."